A Zootopia Tale
by Morfonious
Summary: Judy and Nick solved two big cases in great city of Zootopia, becomes a fast great friends but Judy feels like there is something missing about Nick, within her as well. Nevertheless, when she discovers Nick's secret- everything that she have known gets thrown into tailspin and she has to make hardest choice; her first friendship or her dream? [Zootopia'a AU of ending]-


"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place. Where everyone got along and anyone could be anything."

The purple eyed rabbit stood at the stage, pausing before continuing- remembering of how few weeks ago that she thought just that, before joining the police force.

"Turns out… real life's a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper stick. Real life is messy. We all have limitations. We all make mistakes. Which means, hey, glass half-full and we all have a lot in common and the more we try to understand one another."

Judy then stood bit taller at her, her ears held up proudly.

"The more exceptional each of us will be; but we have to try. So, no matter what type of animal you are from the biggest elephant to our first raccoon. I implore you...Try. Try to make the world a better place. Look within yourself and recognize that change starts with you; it starts with me. It starts with all of us."

All of the cadets and sworn-in police officers began cheering their hearts out, tossing their caps into the air as the Judy pinned the badge on the raccoon who worked his tail off bypassing his species's stereotype of being generally thieves among few other unsavory things and saluted each other and as soon the ceremony ended, Judy walked down the stage being little a bit down even though this day was supposed to be cheerful but quickly her mind wandered to little while ago just after Bellwether just got arrested with her whole conspiracy to dart every predators in the city to have them go savage, using fear to put her in the power and prey would have become the "apex" of Zootopia. She watched as the red fox began to walk toward her with same demeanor that Nick always seemed to have.

The fox paused at front of her, his eyes glinted like there was machinations of plans in his head. "I've been doing alot of thinking Fluff, I think it would be better if I didn't try to be a officer. I have too much of history to be possibly becoming a one but you will always find a ally with me because you are friend of mine and thank you from out of my heart, as a fox for saving all predators." Nick began to paw out his right hand asking for the application.

Judy became more tear-eyed as she began to pull her the application and Nick slowly took it from her hands and folded it into his front pocket of light green Hawaiian shirt; then from another pocket he began to take out of his cigarette.

"Don't worry Carrots! I will always treasure this paper because you believed in me, truly believed. In fact, I'm going to reward you for doing just that and saving the city that I went ahead and liberally spoke to your grumpy boss and explained my plans for you and strangely enough; he approved. He approved." Nick began to unbend and gave a sly smirk.

The red fox began to light his cigarette up. Judy held up a paw and gave a questioning look at the red fox.

"I never knew you smoke."

"Ah a nasty habit of mine, I suppose that I forget mostly about it when I ran around the city with you trying to avoid getting killed." Nick guffawed and held up a finger before Judy could add anything. "As you were wondering what is this plan, go home and pack a few days of revisions. No carrots shirts or something alike." Nick snickered. Judy punched Nick in the arm for that last statement and giggled.

"No promises." Judy smiled as Nick, he shot back just the same.

"I'm taking you on a vacation to show ya around Zootopia but I ain't saying exactly where we are going! Not a long-term of course since buffalo butt wants you back on the duty soon as possible." Nick inhaled his drag then pulled out his sunglasses out of his pants and put it on to help shield his nocturnal eyes from the bright sun, clenching the fag in his mouth and began to wander off toward the busy street near the ceremony.

"Meet ya at your place around...4 PM or so, see ya' Carrots" Nick looked back as he walked with lazy smile and a wave. Judy felt like she didn't have any say in this situation because it was Nick who believed in her as well, even though the beginning of their friendship says otherwise. Judy have had wanted Nick to become her partner; in parts that she liked him, another part that he had street smart and savviness that would have been so useful in line of officer's work. But it felt like that Nick did mean what he was saying to her just now. Judy watched him until his furry red tail disappeared around the corner and smiled, no matter what she chose or he chose in life- Nick is her friend no matter what; the rabbit then went to her chief to confirm what Nick have had said was true.

Judy ran into her singular room and began to pack her supplies; excited at prospect with spending time with her first friend that she has ever made since arriving in the great city and it was only around 3:50 in the afternoon and already she is almost packed because she didn't bring much with her on her trip from Bunnyburrows; all she had was a suitcase of clothes, daily hygiene needs and her smartphone. She thoughtlessly flicked through her phone and smiled at her family's photo of her in it just before she left. She thought of where she would be at right now if she didn't get that break to prove herself and to everyone that she has the ability and part of it lies with the smooth wisecracking street fox. The rabbit didn't realize how quick the time has passed by when she heard the quick knocking on the door and rushed to open to find Nick in different clothing, it was a sleek pants with straightforward black shirt with a pocket in the front. Judy blushed because honestly it made him more handsome.

Pulling his sunglasses up as Nick opened his muzzle "You better be ready Judy, I'm gonna show you around the Zootopia' since you didn't get a chance to truly look around since you were worried about not getting killed either." Judy smiled and hopped to get her suitcase, her phone along with it's charger.

"Ready!" Nick paused for few moments to take a quick look around as the grey rabbit wandered up to leave.

"Wow. This is really depressing Carrots, even for you." The red fox gave a thoughtful hum, placing his paws into his pockets as Judy gave him a look with small smile.

"This is all I could find before coming down from Bunnyburrows."

"Well let's go, we are gonna to use Finnick's van. He owes me a favor so don't worry, I squared him pretty nice at my place, between me and you; I think he's excited to call his lady over and to spend some quality time with her since he has been running around busy as well while that thing was happening so forget about it." Nick gestured as Judy closed the door behind her. Upon arriving on the ground level, Judy always cringed at the sight of beat-down van, it just screamed 'tacky' or 'cops, please pull me over."

As if Nick could read her mind, chuckling. "Yeah I know, I've been pestering Finnick to get a damn new ride and he keeps telling me that biting my face off is in order if I keep bringing it up." Judy gave it a another look. "But you know, between me and you- that paint job represents him and his girl, he may be small and snarky with bit of fuming anger problem but got a big heart. I repeat- a fucking big heart, I tell you and his girl loves him for it." Judy smiled, in least she learnt something about that fennec fox because not only few weeks ago that Finnick was ready to beat her up with a baseball bat while looking for Nick after her betrayal and prejudice toward predators; fox mostly but she quickly put it behind and learnt hard lessons on her own. A lessons that she soon will never forget.

Quick snapping out of her little daydream and ran around the van and threw her stuff into the cargo hold and climb into passenger seat, Judy secured herself with seatbelt as Nick began to drive and into the street. Judy began to fidget around, she couldn't blame herself after all she is a rabbit and a rabbit is almost always on move and motivated to satisfy their biology to multiple but with Judy it was different, it was strange enough that she didn't want kids or wasn't interested in sex like other 99.99% of the rabbits that she have known from back home or here in Zootopia. Judy looked at the Nick as he rested his head on the seat while lazily driving the van with one paw while other is fidgeting around to pop out a fag out of the carton.

"So where are we going?! Why don't you quit smoking while at it?"

Just managing to take out a drag and put it into his mouth while switching paws to push in the light receptacle, as the fox waited for it to heat up as Judy gave him a hard questioning face.

"Easy, take it easy Carrots. No surprise revelations from this sly fox so put your police wits and investigation skills aside and just enjoy the trip. Only way I'll stop smoking is when I'm six feet under." Nick replied, reaching over to the lighter receptacle when it popped out, signifying that it was ready to be used and took a big huff to get it going while he corrected the van in the lane and began to inhale as he cranked the window to half-way.

"Well, in least I will make you a promise after this one is that I won't smoke around you or by myself outside or unless- unless really; really stressful situation occurs. The kind of stress where someone is trying to kill you" Judy frowned but in least he realized the respectable thing to do and she could take what she gets out of him, it's funny of how little of how she really knows about Nick; even though with what happened between them throughout the two big cases that she basically forced Nick into help with a threat of jail time hanging over his head. Judy couldn't help but cringe at the thought of how their friendship really started off as. Judy began to wiggle her nose in worry and let out a "Okay, thank you Nick. I appreciate that."

"Any time Carrots, anytime- you are my friend after all." Nick stated as he turned the van into highway that led to another districts in sorta of big loop that went around the downtown itself. The grey rabbit steeled herself, promising to herself that she would use this vacation as a opportunity to learn more about Nick; after all he is her friend.

"You are a good friend too Nick, I just realized that I didn't really have a chance to say that to you until now." Nick shifted his eyes and gave a genuine smile that Judy knew that was very rare; taking his eyes off of the road for a second and shifted his attention quickly on the wheel while taking a another drag of his cigarette as he cranked up the radio and went to apporinate station that was playing Gazelle's song. It wasn't really the tod's genre but he wouldn't be damned if that Gazelle didn't make a good music, turning up the volume a little bit as van sped down the highway as Judy started to look out at the city at different light, she have had been mostly at downtown for awhile and only touched the Rainforest district and Tundratown district due to the case they were both on but now she have the chance to look at Zootopia; especially with Nick's knowledge since he have lived on streets for most of his life. What happened to his mother and father? Judy frowned, wondering what the family situation was like for Nick since Judy had a hundreds of siblings to fall back on and it looked like he had nobody else than her or Finnick but it always felt to her that Nick was hiding a lot from her. How long have he been on the street hustling money for that day's food or next?

Maybe he was afraid of opening up, afraid to get hurt like before? That must be the reason of why getting knowing or information about Nick was like pulling out a tooth. Judy must have had spent some time thinking and missed out on some things when she heard the window click back into the place and there was no daft around the van anymore although the cigarette smell lingered. Judy checked the time on her phone and already around half hour have passed, Judy was surprised at herself of how deep in thought she was. The now-on-vacation rabbit perked up and asked Nick if he said something just now and her friend just shook his head.

"Well, I might've have just revealed the surprise for you little while ago but ah… too late. You got hustled, boom." Nick hit the wheel lightly and gave out a airy laugh as he signaled the van to pull off to the right for exit that led to a circular ramp; Judy scowled but couldn't hold anything against him, smiling at him.

"Dumb fox."

"Don't you know it!" Nick guffawed as he signaled the van to turn left, the rabbit pushed herself forward to look, faintly remembering the excitement that was budding up within her when she took that train ride. Judy was getting that similar elation as her purple eye danced over the environment, it was quite different than downtown Zootopia or the Rainforest and Tundratown districts, the air was more dry and warm with patches of dried out grasses with buildings of different articulate design. Nick turned the van to get on Berry Lane which is near a large port, they both could see the large cargo ships either sailing by or tied up at the piers.

"So, the beach then?"

"That's the part of it, I'll have to watch myself to not drop the biggest surprise yet." Nick's ears perked up when he saw the hint that was coming up thanks to his natural nocturnal eyes and quickly jumped into action to distract her.

"That is not the surprise! That-" Nick quickly pointed at a random ship. "Is the surprise!" Everything went too well when Judy took the bait, turning away to look at what he was pointing at with excitement, just missing the advertising sign of where he was taking her. Nick had a really difficult time holding back his snickering; glad that his conman's skills will always be handy. The rabbit was hopping in the chair. Nick caught some words there and then of sailing, diving, and other water-involved activities, Judy was dangerous in her own right- once she puts on her mind on something, she wouldn't stop until truth comes out or to satisfy herself knowing the answer.

There was another left curve turn that led into Banyon street which basically ran above the subway, suddenly there was light show at end of the street. The traffic got more heavier and heavier as they approached the large casino that was known as The Watering Hole. The rabbit turned and looked at Nick having a smug smile as he pulled into a parking lot.

"A casino?!" Judy have had heard so many things from her fellow co-workers or people that she works with and a couple of mammals that she arrested because of their debt from gambling addiction. Judy wasn't sure how to take it as it was quite different than what she have had expected but again it was Nick. You can be never too sure around him but she quickly chided herself; remembering the promise that she made to herself to learn more about Nick. If this is a way, then so be it! Beside...she was very curious on what the surprise in its entirety were.

The fox driver then pulled out of his phone while pulling over to one of parking spot, gesturing to her to stay there for a second as he had to make a phone call. Judy suddenly got curious of whom he was calling because so far she knew that his only friends is herself and Finnick but as inquisitive the rabbit naturally was; she decided to cast that aside and let Nick to have his privacy- there was no sense in trying to hustle things out of Nick; in good way of course, only knowing that it would only serve to push Nick away and she didn't want that to happen. Unfortunately, her naturally sensitive hearing betrayed her as she caught Nick speaking in another language with the conversation nearing the end as he walked back to drivers door, it sounded like Russian; Judy had to learn to discern multi-language for her police work but not in-depth. She was more surprised that Nick could speak another language so fluently.

"Spasibo, gotov li paket? YA tvoy dolzhnik." Judy saw him hold his paw up then forming into thumbs up. "O, ty uveren? Spasibo, moy drug. Skoro my potyanemsya v storonu"

Swiping his phone back into rest mode as he opened the door, nodding at her as he got back into the van, with the sound of engine turning over as Nick pulled out of the parking lot then began to follow the signs to the vip parking. Nick focused on where he was going since casino's parking lot was pretty busy.

"All set! I had to confirm the reservation that I've made. Just grab your bags when we pull up to the side Carrots." Nick then wheeled the van over to another path while Judy had a puzzling look on. "Don't worry Carrots! Leave it to Nickster; you'll have plenty of fun. Not too much of gambling involved. I promise you just that." The fox looked up and saw a couple of security mammals walking out of the door and headed straight to van, no doubt alerted by their boss that they were arriving. Nick all suddenly yawned, realizing of how late it was since foxes was a nocturnal creatures but he stayed up "late" to attend Judy's speech at graduation.

The valet driver along with a couple of security predators greeted themselves, meeting both of them as they climbed out of the van with their provisions and the fox tossed the keys at the valet driver with a polite nod as he slacked a bag that had his clothes behind his back with his right paw while Judy immediately noticed that he had a security suitcase in his left paw but didn't question it. One of security walked up to them with a smile, it was an gruff, muscular grey wolf with heavy accent.

"Come, we are pleased to have you here. I shall guide to your suite. I am Aleksi." Judy and Nick began to follow them and she was stuck with wonder with all of the light shows, the sounds of mammals walking, chattering, the clicks of slot machine and a lot of sounds. They ushered past a huge water fountain with a entrance to all-you-can-eat buffet that was on the left then up the stairs, Judy could tell that there was faint scent of carrots and alot of vegetable based meals as well the familiar scent of meat, not very overpowering though.

The rabbit looked up at the fox, seeing some lingering of drooling- shuddering a little bit; Nick was obviously a predator that had some love for meat but in least he ate vegetables, seeds on the side but she couldn't wrap her head of eating something that was once alive. Judy on other hand was content with fresh fruits, vegetables and hay. All of them was on autopilot expect for Judy who just chose to put her thoughts aside and just try to have fun and appreciate Nick's gesture to her as 'thank you' for all of what happened with whole Bellwether and missing predators mammals. Judy was surprised at how Nick handled the aftermath; sliding off all of the praises that others including some cops instead casting it all on Judy and saying that it was all her who solved everything but everyone else knew that was a lie- Judy most of them all. It was quickly attributed to Nick's lifestyle that he have known since when he was a kit; attention wasn't his forte but regardless everyone knew what Nick did, no arguments.

They headed straight into elevator with the wolf holding his paws in front of him in relaxed stance, heading quickly to ninth floor. Judy ran to the window and watched as everything that she saw on the ground floor got smaller and smaller; it was almost like a urban jungle with huge glass roof. Judy quickly figured place like this would have a hot tub somewhere and made quick mental note to check it out before having to go back to work in few days. Nick smiled when Judy hopped in place, that was innocence that is untarnished and he have hoped that it could stay untarnished.

"Well Carrots, we're here." The wolf gestured them to follow and it was only few moments before the wolf opened the door and Judy looked up and saw the words 'Royal Penthouse Suite' before walking in with the wolf and fox and what she saw surprised her to the core; everything looked so expensive and breaking one single thing would set her financial plans by years to just pay it off. There was even a hot tub sitting right out there at the balcony.

"How, did? What? How did you do this Nick?" Judy stammered while Nick quickly used his finger to shush up Judy. "This must have cost you a pretty penny, even on two hundred dollars a day with all of tax evasion."

"Fluff, I know everyone and eight point five out of ten Zootopians know me." Nick smirked as he moved toward to a unclaimed bed while Judy took the another bed that was closer to the window and balcony.

"Well, to satisfy your urge to know. Some of them owe me favors and others are just wanting to help out." Nick then placed his duffel bag into his bed, yawning and stretching his body, getting a little bit tired since foxes are nocturnal mammals and he basically just stayed awake for almost 15 hours to just support Judy.

"Carrots, you can settle down and explore the room for a little bit, I'll be right back; won't be more than ten minutes. Then we can get started." The fox stated as he placed his duffel bag on the floor near the door.

Nick wiggled his fingers and did a sleight of hand when he went behind Judy's head and suddenly there was a cigarette in his left paw. Smooth, very smooth.

"Nicotine addiction calls!" Nick then wandered off holding a suitcase and nodded at Aleksi as they both exited the room, Judy naturally assumed that Nick is heading outside to bum a quick smoke, she only wish that she could find a way to help him quit because she saw what it did to some of her family, the side effect being little bit worse than most because of their body stature. Judy decided to use this time to unpack and take some time to settle down, everything that she've seen so far was so far from her element but in least she is experiencing a lot of new things that her parents and hundreds of siblings probably will never see within their lifetimes unless they open up and try new things instead of being complacent, especially her father. Judy chuckled, imaging his father's reaction when he finds out that her first friend is actually a fox; a natural enemy!

Speaking of which, she should give them a call sometimes soon- just to update them on how she has been doing for herself lately.

With a click of the door, Judy swung around and saw Nick walking back inside the room with a two room cards being held up for her to see with a lazy smile plastered on his face.

"Well, what do you wanna to do? This is your vacation after all!" Nick handed over one of the card over to her. "Most of things in this place is covered for us, if you want a meal or anything just call up the management desk and tell them it's this room." Nick paused. "Well within reasonable limit of course."

Judy smiled. "Well, it's getting late and I'm always down for something new...so hit me with you know about this place."

"Mmmm, already got a couple of spots in mind to start with. You hungry?" Nick began to walk out of the room with Judy in the tow.

Judy quickly jumped back to the memory of that all-you-can eat buffet, suddenly little bit nervous of what she will get to see but nevertheless pushed that down because she was here to have fun after all. She shouldn't judge other creatures based on their diet, she scolded herself remembering that her racism nearly burnt Zootopia down into the ground just few weeks ago back but she got very lucky that Nick and majority of other predators have forgiven her because of the circumstances.

So afterwards for next few days, Judy and Nick have had spent some time together trying out new games, learning to play Blackjack, Poker, Hold Em' Poker and table games such as Craps, Roulette and few others on Nick's dime- at first they lost quite pretty alot but then they regained two times over with what Nick have had started with and they called enough on gambling to not push their luck. Afterwards Nick took Judy to the beach few times after Judy discovered the love of feeling sand underneath her feet while just getting right amount of sunlight. One night Judy finally have had the chance to try out the hot tub and she loved it, always asking Nick to join her to just chat it up but for some reason Nick always declined; preferring sitting on a lounging chair with a glass of Whispering Oak Wine which is made from blueberries. Judy rather quickly learnt about Nick's love for blueberries, always looking for opportunities to swipe some of that or this such as pies, wine, cheesecake and anything other blueberries related he could get his paws on. The police rabbit made a mental note to herself to get some of her family's blueberries as gift to him in the future. Nick haven't still opened up to her, personally in least but they always touched mountains of different subjects, philosophies of different species to start with. They also spoke about books, life, money, outer space, music and anything else they could think of. Judy might've brought up the topic of getting Nick to quit smoking and his response every time was "When I'm six feet under" with a laugh; she wasn't going to give up on that one! But over those few days, the rabbit started to have a some kind of budding feeling, a funny feeling in stomach for this fox, the kind where it would skip her heart when Nick does certain things or smile at her but she wasn't sure what she should do from that point on because of many differences between them.

There was one incident where Nick actually opened up a little bit when Judy brought up that her sensitive ears picked up him speaking in another language little while ago and Nick explained away that it was his upbringing as kid on streets of Zootopia; had to learn in order to survive better and hustle more money out of mammals by diversifying or so he says.

Before Judy even knew it, it was already last day at the casino and she felt very reinvigorated; realizing that she should focus on self-happiness and health little more rather than pouring all of her energy into police work.

"All right Fluff, you ready to go back making the world a better place?"

"You bet!"

The duo went down the elevator and headed out in the same way they came in few days ago, Judy have gotten used to all of the excitement that casino brought, while it was and is still fun; it simply wasn't her thing but she was thankful to Nick nevertheless for giving her new experiences. That's what she needed and wanted in her life, excitement- far better than settling down and being stuck as carrot farmer. They waited at the valet parking entrance, Judy has found her thinking more and more about Nick which made her both comfortable and uncomfortable but it was too early to say anything.

Nick and Judy watched as the van pulled up, they moved in to throw their bags into the cargo hold and Nick walking around in the front to accept the keys from the valet and signed papers then quickly climbed inside. With a rumble of van's engine coming to life, they were off and Nick chose a less-scenic route this time since she has seen what he wanted to show on the way here. The trip back was quiet, oddly enough. Judy was so used to chat it up with Nick by now but more recently the tod seemed to have things on his mind and she was getting worried.

Nick started to search through the holdings of the van, mumbling about something and finally he spoke his first word in half of a hour.

"Pen." Judy was puzzled for a second. "I need a pen Fluff, something to write with." Nick changed lanes in the highway to let some faster cars go by as he fished out his phone to check something on it. Judy wasn't sure what Nick was up to now because it seemed like everything that he does had a mystery to it, like a magic or sleight of hand. It must have came with his line of work, conning others to survive on the streets of the Zootopia but Nick seemed to do well on his own if he was able to get a free room and service at that casino or seemed to have unending amount of money.

"Oh! Oh, hold on!" Judy unbelted herself, feeling safe with Nick's driving skills and walked to the cargo and got to her bag and quickly finished out a carrot pen. Judy got into her chair and quickly handed over the pen to the fox.

"A carrot pen?! Really? Oh, wait a second…"

Nick paused as he recognized, guffawing as he fumbled around with the pen a little bit until he found a button and it played-

 _"I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along."_ Nick clicked on the pen again. _"I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along."_

Nick clicked the delete button and cleared his throat, pressing the record button.

"Fluff, thank you. No matter what happens between us, you will be always be friend of mine. Now you've reached your dream, keep it to your heart and do your damnedest to make world a better place."

Another click.

" _Fluff, thank you. No matter what happens between us, you will be always be friend of mine. Now you've reached your dream, keep it to your heart and do your damnedest to make world a better place."_

Nick smiled at Judy which she returned "New memory rather than our sketchy first meet or rather second." He then placed the pen on his lap, using his left paw to reach over to the driver door component and pulled out a old, yellow notepad.

"Grab the wheel for second Carrots, gotta write a number quickly. If you see Hill Street let me know because that is our shortcut to your place." Judy hopped over then angled herself to be able to drive safely while Nick was controlling the pedals, she couldn't help herself but to peek at Nick's phone and her mind boggled at how many contacts that he actually had, there was something more about Nick but she couldn't place her finger at anything yet. She chose to refocus on focusing ahead of her and driving so they, well don't crash and die in fiery explosion.

"Come on, where are you man? No. Nope. Nix. Nay. Nyet! Oh aha, there it is." Nick then jotted down the number from his phone into the paper and as soon after he took over the wheel and gave the paper to Judy, she went back to her spot and was puzzled at what she was looking at.

"That's the number to a guy that I know that works in real estate. He doesn't just do house selling- he got his paws in most of apartment, houses, land etc that is up for renting, leasing, selling. Everything really. Just give him a call and say Nick sent for you. That's it."

Nick whistled as they stopped at red light, they were pretty close to Judy's home now.

"Basically, I'm saying that he can find a decent place for you to live in on something that is on your budget rather than some shithole like Grand Pangolia Arms." Judy's eyes widened, her ears perking up.

"Why are you doing this Nick? Why are you helping me so much? I feel almost guilty due to how I treated you and most of predators when I first started out in this city." Nick looked over at Judy and grinned at her.

"Don't worry about' it!" Arriving at the familiar front of Grand Pangolia Arms. Nick turned off the engine and cleared his throat, gesturing Judy to give attention to what he was going to say.

"Listen Judy, I wanted to tell you thank you for being a great guest and I have had good time with you, hold a second." Nick went into his pocket and pulled out his cigarette carton and there it was- the winnings that Judy and Nick had on his dime and he began to count out the money and gave Judy about five hundred dollars.

"Use that to buy yourself new clothing line or something alike"

"I can't poss-" Judy gestured with her paw; Nick took the opportunity and slapped the money into her paws.

"Keep it, don't worry about it. No owning or anything, as far I'm concerned your debt is already repaid when you did what you did." Nick then curled Judy's paws up. "Now the thing that I was going to say is that I'll be gone for few weeks, a lot of things recently popped up for me and I have to go and take care of it."

"Hey hey, no crying. You bunnies are so emotional, I will not be gone forever. I'll see you when I see you, all right?" The red fox leant over then gave the bunny a quick hug and it was a hug that Judy didn't want to end, her feeling jumping up and down inside her. Though, within few seconds it was done, a warmth that she never knew about is now lingering on her fur.

"All right Slick Nick, I'll see you around then stupid fox." Nick laughed at her banter, Judy then went outside with her bag, fresh wad of cash and notepad with the number on it. The rabbit then waved at, which he responded in kind then threw it into the gear and drove off. The rabbit knew by at the time and then that it will be long, few weeks and after all- she was an impatient rabbit but it was a good chance to figure out her feelings. Judy climbed the stairs toward her apartment, her mind and emotions all over place; in least Nick was up and front honest about what was happening with him. Judy resolved to speak with him on equal grounds the next time she sees him.


End file.
